


Bliss

by dancingelf88



Series: Scira Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she hears him Kira turns her head to look at him and smile and God he loves the way she looks in the morning. The way the light hits her skin perfectly one would assume that the sun is her element instead of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For Scira Week Day 2: Future

Scott wakes up to the sun in his eyes and the first thing he notices is the absence of warmth to his left. There’s that little dot of panic that always happens until he senses her: hears the familiar thud of her heartbeat and instantly relaxes. He takes the time to stretch out his joints and run to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth before slipping on his boxer-briefs and padding out to the living room to join her.

As soon as she hears him Kira turns her head to look at him and smile and _God_ he loves the way she looks in the morning. The way the light hits her skin perfectly one would assume that the sun is her element instead of thunder. She’s clad in only Captain America sleep shorts and one of his flannels. Scott walks up to her and immediately kisses her softly. They pull away a few moments later and Kira turns back to their view and leans back against him. He hooks his chin on her shoulder and the familiar smell of chamomile tea reaches his nose.

He looks at the chipped mug poised on the windowsill, “Tea?”

Kira is not a tea person. She’s a coffee person: two sugars, no milk and no good until she’s had three full cups. So this is a surprise.

She turns around again and pulls something out of the pocket of her shorts and presses it to his chest. It takes only a short moment for it to register.

He takes a look at the positive symbol on the pregnancy test and then at Kira several times before he has the wherewithal to speak. What comes out is, “Really?”

She nods at him and pulls out a second test…and then a third.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“We’re having a baby.” Scott says.

“We’re having a baby.” She confirms.

When her fiancée suddenly gives out a “whoop” of joy and picks her up to twirl her around Kira laughs in joy, delight…relief. They had discussed kids before and had both agreed that they wanted them. But Scott was a year out of nursing school and Kira had just landed her dream animation job. Maybe things had changed. The pure, unadulterated delight that radiates off him says different.

“I…we’re having a baby dude!” Scott exclaims and holds Kira tight.

She wraps her legs around his waist and her hands behind his head and laughs along with him.

“We’re having a baby dude.” She repeats.

He gives her a few more twirls around the living room before laying her gently down on the couch. Scott brushes errant pieces of hair off of her face and then leans forward to capture her mouth in a soft kiss.

“God I love you.” Scott whispers when they’ve pulled away.

She smiles and scrunches up her face, “That better still be true when the cravings and the cankles come.”

“It’s going to be true always.”


End file.
